So Long as You Stay
by DontHateMeCuzImBeautiful
Summary: UPDATED! Sequel So Long As You're With Me A year later Bella is completely happy with her imprinted intended boyfriend turned fiancee. Nothing could bring her down! Except for maybe everything going wrong...and a vampire named Edward Cullen...JXB?
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: _**Please; If I owned Jacob Black and Edward Cullen I would keep them trapped in my closet, not sharing them with the rest of the world...

**A/N: **Alright, in response to the many amazing reviews, encouragements and everyone making me feel absolutely amazing, here is the sequel to So Long As You're With Me. Unfortunately, this will not be updated as SLAYWM was on a weekly basis. This story is going to take a lot more work and I haven't really sketched out everything I want in it like I did SLAYWM. However, I will say that you all will absolutely love where I go with this as I have a rough sketch, and, be prepared to clap, this story is going to be at least 10 chapters long, probably more. So guys, get reviewing and I'll see you all next update :)

* * *

Prologue

* * *

_1 year later_

Even though I was fairly sure I was still dreaming, I heard someone calling my name. How did I know that I was dreaming? Well, for one, I was taking a bath in a pit of lava, and I wasn't melting, or screaming or in any remote bit of pain. In fact, I can't say that I've ever been more comfortable in my life. Lying back in my fire pool I sighed and glanced back to make sure that my hair hadn't escaped its high ponytail to get singed. After a brief check I allowed myself to just relax, laying my head back on the most comfortable rocks I've ever felt. Though they were definitely rocks in their inflexibility, their texture was wholly familiar and as warm as the pit I lay in. It's just about here that I hear the voice.

"_Bella…"_

It takes me a second to realize that I know this voice; I would know it anywhere. My lava pit moved beneath me and I readjusted my head on the rocks to get more comfortable.

"_I don't want to have to make you mad Bells…"_

I refused to respond. I wanted to shout at them to go away, couldn't they see that I was busy relaxing in my pit of lava?

"_Alright baby, you asked for it…"_

What the hell were they talking about?

And then, everything shifted. I mean _everything_. The pool, the rocks, the land around me and, and myself included, tumbled to the left like a picture turned on its side. I closed my eyes again the splash of heat that I expected to spill over my body, braced myself for an impact with the ground that never came. I closed my eyes, thinking just one word while my mind went blank, a name that was shouted and whispered at the same time…

My eyes snapped open to reveal my normal room, dark and calm, though the heat and fire of my dream remained. The window was open, letting in a slight draft that was relatively welcome on my overheated skin. I shifted slightly and noted a groan from behind me that certainly didn't belong to me. I tensed slightly at the sound until the groan was accompanied by a voice.

"Geez Bells, for a second I thought I was going to have to resuscitate you back from the dead."

A smile broke out on my face that woke me instantly. Rolling over beneath my light sheet and blanket I turned to face my living lava pit and instantly recognized where my weird dream had come from.

"Jacob." His name comes out as a sigh from between my lips as our eyes lock and I stare into his eyes.

Jacob's bright smile shamed the sun itself, so bright in the moonlight streaming through my window that for a moment he looked like the most beautiful person I'd ever known. "Good morning sweetie," he murmured back in his rough voice.

I glanced over his shoulder at the clock situated on the night stand and whispered, "I don't know about a good 'morning' per se, but it's a little late for good 'night' now…"

My voice unwittingly held a bit of accusation. He heard it and sighed, wrapping me tightly in his arms. "I'm sorry Bells. Sam had me running patrols till almost 11. I would have been over earlier but you know how Sam can get…"

"Mhmm…" I whispered, rolling even closer into his embrace, already falling asleep once more. "I'm just glad that you're here now."

He sighed a relaxed sound as well and snuggled into our embrace as easily as though we'd been meant to do this our entire lives.

~^-^~~^-^~~^-^~~^-^~~^-^~~^-^~~^-^~~^-^~~^-^~~^-^~~^-^~~^-^~~^-^~~^-^~~^-^~

Please review ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: _**Please; If I owned Jacob Black and Edward Cullen I would keep them trapped in my closet, not sharing them with the rest of the world...

**A/N: **Oh my God, please forgive me for making you all wait so long for an update on this story!! I've been working very hard on it the past few days now that I've officially graduated (Woot!) and I can definetely see where I want this story to go. Trust me, this is the absolute beginning/tip of the iceberg of this story, and I want to warn everyone that the way this chapter ends is basically what EVERY chapter will end like. Just, start reading and you'll know what I mean. Enjoy!

* * *

**_8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8_**

* * *

Ch. 1:

Here We Go...

* * *

**_8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8_**

* * *

Ever since the storm that, literally, forced Jacob and I together for days in La Push, we were inseparable. Our eventful trip to the beach on our last day alone together was followed by excessive cuddling back at his house, as well as some serious "Love Time", as Jacob so aptly named it. And despite what everyone says, we didn't do anything.

I repeat: ANYTHING.

Charlie showed up at half past noon the next day with Billy wheeling along beside him, only to find Jacob and I seated comfortably together on the couch in the living room (We'd just finished up a rather heated make out session minutes before the two actually arrived). Billy's eyes had given us both an amused knowing look as he entered, while Charlie looked more than disappointed that he hadn't caught us doing anything other than drowsing. Because Charlie insisted that I would one day be telling my children about the day I finally realized I couldn't live without Jacob Black I was forced to memorize just about every piece of that afternoon.

"_Are you kids okay?" Billy asked, amusement coloring his tone as he stared Jake down, the question obviously meant for him specifically._

_Jake, in response to his father's subtle teasing, had wrapped an arm tightly around my waist and laughed that carefree laugh I love so much. "Bella here nearly tried to kill me, but other than that not much to worry about," he'd explained while I'd blushed an extremely dark red. Little did our fathers know that 'not much to worry about' included a flour fight the size of Washington and waking up in a bed (twice) with less than a suitable amount of clothing on... _

"_I wouldn't have had to try if you could have kept your mouth shut!" I'd hissed back at Jacob, but the bright smile on my face had melted any of the perceived conviction in my voice._

_Jacob laughed. "Ah, Bells, you know it's only cuz you love me!"_

_To this I had no immediate response, and so settled for a blushing silence that Billy interpreted correctly but only made my own father scratch his head. My father isn't stupid by any means, but considering that I tend to blush over anything he was having a hard time putting two and two together with Jacob's absolute comfort._

"_Well, seeing that you guys are okay is a…relief…" Charlie had begun uncertainly. "Thanks for taking care of her Jake. I can't imagine what might have happened to her if she'd been caught out there by herself…" _

_Both he and Jake seemed to shiver a little at the implications of that, though I could hardly see why. Didn't they know that Jake would _always _save me?_

"_Aw, don't worry about it Charlie," Jacob laughed it off through his momentary anxiety, "I would've gotten to her eventually…"_

_The double entendre was definitely not lost on me, and when I turned to look into his intense browns it bowled over me like a wave. For a long second Billy and Charlie disappeared from the room in my mind so that they might as well have never existed. I tilted my head towards him, our faces slowly inching closer when Charlie cleared his throat very loudly._

_Somehow I sensed that he understood what all the blushing was about before…_

"_Well, I never had a doubt Jake," He began with a hint of smugness in his voice. "Thanks again. Come on sport; let's go see what we can find of your truck…"_

_At this I had visibly stiffened while Jacob had tightened himself around me. This was the part that we had both been dreading: the heart wrenching separation we had feared. Though we both knew it was silly, somehow the 15 minute distance between us was going to evaporate the feelings that had suddenly emerged from within me. Neither of us was willing to go back to square one._

"_Uh, Charlie…?" I'd murmured while staring straight at Jacob. "Can you…give us a minute?"_

_Charlie had stared at me in confusion for a long second, but when the comprehension dawned on his face it was priceless._

"_Oh! Uh…well…"_

_At seeing the absolute uncertainty on his friend's face Billy interjected, "Come on Charlie; let's go check out the damage in the back. Who _knows _what that storm did to the garage..."_

_Charlie, as well as myself, shot Billy a grateful look as the two of them stole out the back door together, casting conspiratorial glances over their shoulders at Jacob and I. As soon as the door closed I turned to gaze back into Jacob's suddenly serious dark brown eyes. For a moment he looked so delicate, so agonizingly breakable I wanted to shield him from any and everything in the world, including myself._

"_Jake…"_

_To my surprise he just whispered, "It's okay Bella. This was...this was…fun."_

_I flinched back at the word '_fun_'. How could we share an amazingly crazy 3 days together and then call it '_fun_'? Was he insane…? _

_Instead of allowing the anger that had lapped at me to take over, I instead felt dread prickle at my insides. Was this his way of saying that we'd had a great time together, but it was time to go back to being friends again?_

_Had he…changed his mind…?_

_Was that even possible?_

_The confusion and turbulent emotions ran through me at a mile a minute, each stronger than the last until it felt as though I were being crushed beneath my own feelings. The one that beat out all the others was the hurt and anguish accompanied by Jacob's perceived rejection._

"_Jacob…" I tried to stutter out around my suddenly too thick tongue, "Jacob, what are you saying-?"_

_Yet before I could say anything else his mouth closed over mine in a wholly possessive manner, stealing my breath away and effectively ending any of the doubt I'd had that his feelings were failing in the slightest._

_Though the surprise of the impact caught me off guard, I responded as immediately as my body was able. Our mouths moved in a syncopated rhythm as old as time, passionate, desperate and filled with longing. Our teeth clashed together with the force of our embrace, and I hardly realized the fact that I was pushing Jacob backwards until I was over top of him, covering the whole length of his body with my own. My body heat was rapidly approaching scorching between our intimate embrace and Jacob's own ridiculously high body temperature._

_I barely realized that I couldn't breathe, but Jacob seemed to sense my distress and gently pushed me away, settling his arms tightly around my waist while I buried my face in his neck. For a long second we just lay there together, breathing hard and trying for some semblance of calm. _

"_Bella?" _

_His breath in my air made me shiver so that I couldn't do anything but nod to show him I was listening. He seemed to get the picture since he continued, "Don't forget: I love you."_

_To that I had no immediate response except to kiss him again, throwing every ounce of passion and love for him behind my lips so I wouldn't have to say anything at all…_

In the days following I kept expecting things to be awkward with Jacob, for him to suddenly go back to being the best friend I had treated him as before. Likewise, I could tell that he watched me warily, looking for any hint of a sign that my feelings had returned back to my ex-vampire love. After those first few days, however, we realized that neither of us was going to change our minds just yet, and we were able to relax and be the couple that I longed us to be, though I've always known that Jacob and I were destined never to lead a normal life.

Of course, I've long since given up on the idea of the white picket fence and quiet suburb with a dog and two perfect children playing on the front porch. No, I mean normal in the sense that most people mean normal: graduate from college, get your first 9 to 5 job, move away from your parents, meet someone, get married, settle down, retire and die. Unfortunately, we won't ever have the same options as most people.

Problem #1: College, of course, is complicated. Jacob being a year younger than me (and obviously not as interested in his studies with a 'side job'…) I decided to just attend the local community college so that we could attend a real university together. One thing down, a million more problems to go…

Problem #2: Because of Jacob's, er, _job _as a werewolf, moving away from La Push isn't really in our best interests. Hell, moving away from _Forks _isn't an option at all mainly because of our fathers. Despite all, we both agree that the little town, as well as La Push, are too close to us now to just let go all together.

Problem #3: As teenagers almost entirely dependent on our parent's, there was the issue of moving out to consider. Where we were going to live (_if _we were actually going to live together) was an entire matter to itself. Firstly, there were our fathers. I knew that Charlie would start eating at the diner every night as soon as I went away, and though Jacob insisted that Billy would be just fine, I wasn't sure I liked the idea of him living alone in a wheelchair. Moving out in any sense of the phrase was something that required more patience than either I or Jacob had time for, and so it was set aside for later.

It felt like things got more and more complicated by the day so that the only thing I could count on to stay the same was Jacob being at my side.

Our life was like a two way mirror with us on the outside looking in on the rest of the world. We let them all see us smiling and happy, letting everyone think what they would about our extended relationship and obvious adoration for one another. But when the mirror blanked out and they couldn't see us anymore, what no one could see was the unease, the excitement, the bewilderment, and the anxiety that came with dating a Protector, aka, a werewolf.

Still, there were definite moments when our adventurous double life was actually appreciated. Like the days that I had absolutely nothing to do but wait for him to get out of school and come to see me.

Jacob absolutely abhorred being a senior stuck in high school while his girlfriend (me) was already in college preparing to get a degree. It didn't matter that said girlfriend was only taking community college courses so that the two of them could attend Washington U in the fall. All he knew, or seemed to think about, was the fact that he was still stuck in "prison", as he referred, while I was "free to do whatever the hell I wanted".

No matter how many times I tried to explain to him that "free to do whatever the hell I wanted" only included going to school, work, and wherever he was, he swore his situation was worse than mine.

I vaguely recognized the sound of someone knocking on the front door as it cut through my concentration. At first I tried to ignore it, satisfied that Charlie would answer it while I continued to read. I had no idea who it could be, and all I cared about was the fact that it was too early to be Jacob.

My battered copy of Wuthering Heights in hand, I was supposed to be analyzing and critiquing Heathcliff's evil intentions in the book. It really was a simple assignment, and, considering how many times I'd read the book, my likelihood of having trouble was slim to none However, not for the first time, my mind was a million miles away from Heathcliff; actually, it was about 6 miles north of a beach, with a certain werewolf…

I sighed once more and tried my best to tear my attention back to my work, thought it was getting harder with each passing moment that it got closer to 4:30.

I groaned out loud in abject frustration. Glancing back at the paper that held my assignment I murmured the instructions under my breath once more hoping to recapture my attention. Every sound and feeling seemed to be amplified around me. I could feel every centimeter of plastic around the pen I was chewing out between my teeth, could feel my eyes moving and blinking as I continued to scan the pages for a quote that fit my paper.

Seeing a promising scene from which I could probably pull something, I finally started writing fervently, anything to take my mind off of my distractions. For long moments the only sound was my pen scratching over paper, my eyes completely squinted in concentration as I stared at the page and continued writing. At long last I reached the end of the block paragraph and dotted the very last sentence with a period of triumph.

"Ha!" I called out in victory, prouder than anyone that I managed to overcome my own mental roadblock. "Done, thank goodness."

But a glance at the clock wiped the accomplished smile from my face as quickly as though it had been melted off. The red numbers blared '4:47' back at me as though in wicked teasing. A quick look out the window affirmed that Jacob's Rabbit was not sitting in my driveway like every other afternoon and I wondered briefly where on earth he was. I refused to panic however, at least not yet.

For all I knew, Sam had him out on patrol before he headed over to spend the afternoon with me, but that was unlikely. He might have had to stay after to finish an assignment at school, which was even less likely, but plausible. Between patrols and spending all his free time with me, Jacob was probably more than slacking in the homework department.

I sighed. He could be anywhere, but now was not the time to worry. Instead, I carefully packed away my recently finished assignment to take up more time than strictly necessary while deciding my next move. Starting on dinner would keep me busy without my having to think about anything so I headed downstairs to do just that.

Charlie was planted in the living room, the TV relentlessly blasting ESPN Sports Center when I appeared in the kitchen. "Mind turning that down?" I called over the crowd's cheers from whatever play had just been made.

Charlie jumped slightly at my intrusion but complied with only a slight grumbling. "Sorry Bells," he started. "Hey, shouldn't Jake be here by now helping you cook?"

I wanted to laugh; Charlie paid more attention than I gave him credit for. Jacob was always here by the time I started dinner to sample and pick at whatever was, in his opinion, 'un-cookable'. That I was starting without him meant that it was getting late…

So instead of laughing I let out another heave of a sigh and murmured back, "He's probably just busy. I do keep him here a lot so he's probably just catching up on some work."

Even out loud my excuse fell a little flat so that Charlie immediately picked up on it. "Oh, you know teenagers Bella. He's probably out with the boys and lost track of the time. He'll be here soon."

I nodded, but remained unconvinced.

Once I actually started dinner it was a lot easier to stay focused on what I was doing rather than my missing boyfriend. Chopping vegetables, boiling water and cooking the meat kept my mind from wandering into unsafe territory. Yet every once in a while when I was waiting for something to heat or walking to the pantry I would find my mind filled with the image of dark brown eyes burning into my own…

"Hey beautiful…"

The husky voice that sounded behind me had me nearly going into convulsions. Though I knew exactly what I would find when I turned around, I couldn't seem to make my body move fast enough to see him. I wound up turning too fast so that at first I couldn't focus on my object of affection. Luckily my eyes focused quickly on him in the kitchen doorway, towering over everything else.

"Jacob…" I managed to breathe just as my feet carried me to the dark skinned figure feet away from me. His shaggy hair flopped over his brightly shining brown eyes, but it was the sunny smile on his face that I was most interested in.

After all the time I'd known him, I still found it amazing the effect that Jacob's smile had on me. It was like seeing life in it's purest form, brighter than any star I'd ever imagined, and it always made me feel like a blushing teen with her first crush. Except that being an imprint is so much more than a crush. It's like having a tether perpetually connected from myself to Jacob that never tightens or sits uncomfortably on my body. It's more of an imaginary physical tie to the one I love most.

Jacob clears his throat in a mock version of embarrassment and exclaims, "I know I'm gorgeous and everything but do you think I could get a real hi?"

I laugh, the reaction I know he's looking for, and take a running leap at him from nearly across the room. Though there was a moment's hesitation on my part, Jacob caught me as easily as if I were a pillow in his arms. As soon as he held me a wave of calm flowed over me that only accompanied his presence. Instantly all of the worry and anxiety that had been building in his absence melted away with no recollection that it had ever really existed, and I reveled in the feeling.

Jacob's arms tightened around my waist when my own arms connected behind his neck. "I take it you missed me then?" He whispered clearly in my ear.

I turned my head to stare up into his beautiful face and replied breathlessly, "More than you know…"

He chuckled and replied, "Oh, I think I do…"

For the rest of my life I know that Jacob's kisses will always feel like the very first one for me. Scorching, hotter than any desert, they make my mind go blank while filling my head with thoughts only of the man in front of me. My arms grew tighter around Jacob's neck, my hands unwittingly braided through the hair there while I pressed myself closer. As soon I moved myself closer Jake pulled himself closer as well and I hardly realized that I was moaning out loud until I felt Jacob's soothing growl vibrate through me…

"That pot's overflowing Bells."

Charlie's voice cut unpleasantly into my subconscious mind which alerted me, first, to the fact that I was wrapped around Jacob tighter than a hungry octopus, second, to the fact that we were no longer alone in the kitchen, and third, our dinner was splashing onto the stovetop. With a crimson blush that could I have shamed the sun, I disentangled myself from my boyfriend and turned to the food on the stove while ignoring Charlie's blatant gaze in my direction.

"Hey, Charlie!" Jacob greeted Charlie enthusiastically as though he had no problem at all about my father walking in on us making out in my kitchen.

Charlie, for his part, looked more amused than irritated, probably because my face was the color of a tomato. "Hey, Jake. I'm a little surprised you're here so late…"

Though my back was to them, I felt Charlie and Jacob glance at me. Jacob shrugged and exclaimed, "Yeah, I got caught up down at the reservation. My dad actually wanted me to _do _my homework this time."

Charlie laughed and I smirked as well from my place at the oven. "Oh, you don't have to worry about explaining to me Jake, I was more worried about your girlfriend over there. Any longer and I thought Bella would run out to look for you herself."

His tone very obviously said that he was teasing, but I turned to glare over my shoulder to grimace, "Wow dad, really?"

Charlie held his hands up in mock surrender, though I felt that he should look a little less amused when I very obviously was not. Still, he changed the subject quickly enough for me to stop glaring. It was a bad idea, however, to drop my glare and look at Jacob. As soon as our eyes locked I wished that we were alone again, and from the look on his face he desperately wanted the same thing.

I blushed under his obvious appraisal, but at the same time I refused to back down. It was almost like a game to us now; who would dare to look away first. Jacob currently held the record for both longest stare and least often to look away first, leaving me the loser, but also the victor. At least I kept his attention…

Both of us missed what Charlie said next as he cleared his throat and repeated, "Jake?"

Unwilling to break our gaze first but also not wanting to be rude to his girlfriend's father, it was hilarious to watch Jacob's momentary hesitation before he finally grimaced and turned to Charlie with a defeated look in his eye. I just grinned.

_Score one for Bella…_

"Sorry, what's that Charlie?"

Charlie's amused expression was back with a vengeance but he said, "I asked how your dad was doing. Weather's supposed to be good and I was hoping we could set up a fishing trip for sometime this weekend."

At this I immediately locked desperate eyes with Jacob, my excitement at the prospect of us being alone for an entire day together rolling off of me in near tangible waves. He had to give the right answer to Charlie's question without my dad being suspicious about his intentions, but Jake looked so excited that I knew he wouldn't be able to keep himself calm.

"He's doing great! Ever since Bella and I have been hanging out he's always complaining about being the lonely old guy. Hopefully you'll be able to help him out of his mood…"

I very nearly groaned out loud. Jacob might as well have winked and nudged my father in the side with the conspiratorial look he was giving him.

It was completely obvious that Jacob was trying to get us some alone time and I just knew my dad would never fall for it. To my shock and ultimate surprise however, Charlie nodded as though he were in on whatever little secret Jacob was supposedly sharing with him and exclaimed, "You know, I think I'm gonna give him a call. Bells, how's dinner coming along?"

Turning the flame off under the pot of soup I turned to smile triumphantly at the two of them and told him, "It's ready, but it's really hot."

Though I was gesturing at dinner, Jacob's eyes told me he, for just about the first time every, wasn't just talking about the food. Charlie made a noise not unlike a satisfied sigh and immediately filled up a bowlful of the homemade chicken noodle soup I'd so painstakingly tried to make, but Jacob lingered while I filled up his bowl and he whispered, "This isn't the only thing hot in here…"

I tried hard to keep the blush off my face before we all sat at the table, but somehow, when I sat down across from my father, I think he noticed…

**_8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8_**

Dinner was no more an excitable affair than normal, but as always with Jacob there it was more entertaining. He had Charlie nearly falling out of his chair with a story about one of his less than great ideas to hook up one of his teacher's with Billy so that he could pass Physics, but completely downplayed his day when he asked me about my own.

Times like these made me think back on the past when I'd fought tooth and nail against my own feelings for Jacob while insisting that Edward was what was best for everyone. Though my feelings for Edward never truly disappeared, my feelings for Jacob seemed to eclipse those for my vampire ex-boyfriend. I didn't think of Edward often, but when I did I couldn't really see myself with him anymore.

When I looked across the table at Charlie laughing with Jake as normally as if they had been friends forever, and Jake's overly warm arm thrown across the back of my chair in a wholly content manner, I couldn't see my life any other way than what it was right then.

Finally, after dinner Charlie called down to La Push to ask Billy about fishing for the weekend. However, as soon as he got off he explained, "Hey Bells, I'm gonna go up La Push to finish watching the big game with Billy. Are you kids gonna be alright here until I get back?"

For a long moment I merely stared at my father as if he'd gone crazy. It wasn't as though Jacob and I never had any alone time together. But between his hectic schedule of werewolf duties, both of us in school and his "pack brothers", time alone was as precious as gold.

"Yeah dad, we're fine. What time do you think you'll be back?" I tried to sound casual, as though none of it really made a difference to me, but I didn't know how good I was.

Charlie didn't seem to catch on to the slight quavering in my voice and instead began throwing on his shoes in an almost unnecessary show of haste as he replied, "Well…I figure it's still a school night and all, so around 10:30 or so, just so Jacob can get back in time for bed. Sound good to you Jake?"

Jacob surreptitiously came up behind me, wrapping an arm protectively around my waist so that I could fall into him. "That's fine with me. I doubt dad'll care if 'm here with the policeman's daughter after all…"

That earned him an eyeball from Charlie, but in the end my dad figured it wasn't worth the effort to even mock fight with Jacob and so walked out the door, calling over his shoulder, "Stay out of trouble you two. See you later."

Jacob and I both called our goodbyes and waited until the sound of the cruiser was pulling off down the street before we breathed again. The silence of the house seemed almost deafening with just the two of us in it, but I finally turned to him and exclaimed, "So…"

His jaw cracking grin made my own jaw hurt as he replied, "So what?"

Through the huge grin on my face I tried to be stern and failed. "So, my father's finally gone. Are you gonna give me a real hello, or am I going to have to go without it?"

Jacob's eyebrows raised in surprised joy as he stepped closer to me. "Bells, if you wanted my attention that badly, all you had to do was ask…"

I opened my mouth to tell him that 'imprinted intended's shouldn't _have _to ask for a little attention from their imprint when he crossed the room in two strides and kissed me. This kiss, however, was not like the first one. This one was soft, gentle, as though we had all the time in the world. He softly tangled one hand in the length of my hair, silently letting me know that he wasn't relenting hold of me anytime soon. I wrapped myself tighter around him to let him know that that idea was just fine with me. His other hand surprised me by casually lifting the back of my t-shirt to brush along the exposed skin there, gently rubbing circles into my back. The feeling of having him so close sent an electric shock through me and he pulled away from me with a slight jerk that signified he'd felt the same thing.

We both stared at each other for a long moment, breathing hard until we both simultaneously burst into laughter. The look on our faces combined with the similar reaction we'd had to each other had us both in stitches until Jacob managed to coax me into the living room on to the couch to calm down.

Together we sat comfortably, undisturbed by anything other than the fact that we were together. "So where were you today?" I asked casually, lying in the protective circle of his arms.

I felt him stiffen slightly before he quickly willed himself to mellow out and he laughed. "I was out doing…errands," he explained in a wholly unsatisfying manner.

It was my turn to stiffen as I parroted back, "Errands?"

"Yeah, errands. What's wrong with that?"

I turned fully in his arms and stared him squarely in the eye, searching for any trace of a lie. "My Jacob doesn't do errands. What were you _really _doing?" I persisted.

For a second it looked as though he wanted to repeat what he's said earlier again. The fierce expression on my face must have warned him because he sighed and gave me a very soft smile that he usually reserved for out most private moments.

I was instantly on my guard.

"You really want to know what I was doing today Bells?" He sighed as though he was really anxious about my reaction.

Instead of answering out loud I merely nodded, more terrified than ever when he pulled out a tiny box that looked much too familiar. He sighed again and whispered, "Just relax Bella, it's not going to bite."

I murmured something that sounded suspiciously like, "It might…" before he explained in a neutral tone of voice, "Promise me you're not going to freak out when you see this?"

I must have nodded again because he continued, "I wasn't at home doing homework. I was out with Emily and Leah looking for your wedding ring."

* * *

**_8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8_**

* * *

**A/N:** Okay guys, please review and let mw know what you thought! Updates will come faster (hopefully!) now that I am out for the summer, so let me know what YOU all want to see happen next!


End file.
